A Lesson Learned
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Re-edited! The boys realize the mistake they made trying to change Sunako, and help her to change back.


Yo, lol, this is a re-edited version. It's all the same for the most part I just had to fix the spelling errors...they we're terrible...And I added a better title.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my idea for the story sadly because I wouldn't mind owning Takenaga or Ranmaru. 

So here you go. Please review when you're done.

XXXX

A Lesson Learned

The boys had accomplished what they set out to do. Sunako was no longer the horror movie loving, frizzy haired, fashion illiterate loner in love with darkness. She was a beautiful, sophisticated, elegant lady. A completely different person from just a year ago when she met Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yukinojo, and Kyohei. And they got what they wanted, free rent for the next two years.

But Kyohei had to wonder, had they really helped Sunako at all? Sure they made her beautiful and people were no longer afraid to approach her, but was this really what she wanted? She was a lady now, but she seemed more withdrawn then before. She barely talked to anyone anymore, and her eyes held a flat, dead, look. She'd given up her horror movies locking them away in storage along with Akira, Hiroshi, and Josephine.

Sunako's aunt was absolutely thrilled with the change, and so was everyone else. Except for Sunako and the boys, although they kept their doubts to themselves. Everyone had got what they wanted, but had she?

XXX

The four boys were sitting at the table while Sunako made bacon and eggs for breakfast. She carried the plates to the table setting one in front of each boy and placing one there for herself. All this she did in silence. The boys all looked at her. Her hair and makeup were perfect, but her face was a blank mask. It was scary to see a face that had once been full of expression and life now show not even the smallest spark of life.

"Hey, tonight's Halloween. Do you need any help decorating?" Yuki's face was hopeful; maybe celebrating Halloween would bring her back to life.

"Oh, is it? I didn't realize. I won't be decorating." She said in a dull voice, and Yuki's hopes fell. This coming form a girl who locked herself in a room for days because she missed celebrating Halloween.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you at school." She said in that frighteningly dull voice. And she left them sitting there with worried and concerned expressions.

"We have to fix her! She's like a lifeless doll, how long can she go on like this just so we can have our free rent?!" There was a stunned silence as Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki stared shocked at Kyohei. They were all thinking it, but it was so unlike him to bring it up, they all would have bet on Yuki saying something first.

"He's right," Yuki was the first to break the silence," She's become even more depressed then she was before, and she's even scarier then she was before, at least she talked then." All of them nodded in agreement.

"But how?" At this they all looked to Ranmaru.

"Leave it to me." He said. I have the perfect plan." They all looked at him suspiciously. His plans were good most of the time, but sometimes they were a bit extreme when women were involved.

"Don't look at me like that; it's a perfectly appropriate plan. But we're going to have to work all day, which means skipping. Takenaga call Noi, ask her to help." Ranmaru quickly dealt out jobs for each of them.

XXX

When Sunako got to school she went straight to her locker. She was surprised to see that Noi wasn't there, as she was every other morning. They had first period math together, and Noi usually walked with her. She shrugged, got her books and went to class.

It was quiet when she walked in. Nobody turned to whisper about her like they would have before. She was normal now, like them; there was nothing to talk about. It should have been a comfort not to here nasty comments, or rude remarks whispered just loud enough for her to hear as she walked by. But for some reason it didn't comfort her at all.

Noi and the boys told her it would get better once she gave in and let them make her over into a lady. They said she wouldn't stand out, so people would stop talking about her, they said she wouldn't be alone anymore because people wouldn't be afraid to talk to her. Almost everything they said was true, people weren't afraid of her, people didn't talk about her, but they were wrong about it being a comfort, and they were wrong about her not being alone. Before the makeover she wasn't lonely like they seemed to think, she had her horror movies and Akira, Hiroushi, and Josephine, and then she had them and Noi. But now she was surrounded by people who only liked her because she'd changed everything about herself and that was worse then not having any friends at all, you can't call someone a friend if they only like you because you look and act like them.

Where once her world was full of things she loved, now it was full of fake smiles and meaningless words spoken to her by people she didn't even like being around, because every word she spoke and everything she did was fake, an act to give her the appearance of a lady.

But she would carry on this act as long as she had to because she didn't want to disappoint Noi, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, or Kyohei, after they put so much work into making her elegant and beautiful, so she'd stick it out.

The rest of the day passed in the same boring way it had every other day, and now thankfully it was at an end. Sunako didn't bother to wait for the boys and Noi; she hadn't seen them all day which meant they skipped. So she just started on her way home.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. There weren't many people out walking. The clouds were a dark grey and looked like they might pour rain down at any minute.

Sunako revelled in the chance to let her guard down and stop pretending for the time it took to get home. But the walk was over all toquickly, so she put the mask back in place and opened the door.

She was barely through the door when Noi was putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her down the hallway to one of the empty rooms on the first floor.

They walked into a room that was pitch black, it made Sunako wish longingly for her old dark room and a good slasher flick.

Noi flicked on a light and pointed to the bed at a pile of folded clothes.

"Put that on. And before you come out put the blind fold on, kay." Noi's voice was excited and cheerful.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sunako asked in her dull, flat voice.

"You'll see!" Noi said and winked as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Sunako was completely confused, but did as she was told. She unfolded the clothes and put them on. It was a long black dress; she quickly put it on then put in the plastic fangs that had been on top of a table by the door.

"What the hell are they up to?" She muttered. But she was excited now though her face stayed the same blank mask.

There was a brush on the table and she quickly brushed out her hair so that it was running straight and silky down her back. Then quickly picked up the blind fold and stood by the door putting it on before opening stepping out into the hall.

"Noi? Noi, what's going on?" She asked her tone was no longer dead or flat, but held an edge excitement.

"You'll see." She told her for a second time that day." Come on; let's go the boys are waiting." Noi grabbed Sunako's hand and led her forward to another room.

They stopped and Noi knocked on a door. The door opened and Sunako was led into the room, then someone was untying the blindfold.

"Surprise!" Yuki cried, his cute face excited.

It was dark in the room and it took a moment for Sunako's eyes to adjust. But when they did her lips parted in a surprised "O". She was in her room, it was dimly lit with black candles and she saw that a black curtain was over the window, and her stack of old horror movies were set beside the TV, and the best of all was that someone had brought up Akira, Hiroushi, and Josephine and put them against the wall by her bed and John the skull was on her nightstand.

"What…Why?" Was all she could get out.

"We miss the old you. You were sorta scary then, but you were happiest then, weren't you?" All of the boys and Noi nodded in agreement with Takenaga's statement.

"You want me…to go back…to how I was before?" Sunako was completely confused, but also blissfully happy at the thought of returning to her lovely darkness and wonderful horror movies. "You did all this for me…so I would be happy?" All of them nodded.

Sunako stood there for a minute letting it sink in. She could stop pretending, and go back to that lovely darkness and it made her so happy to think that her friends wanted her as she was and not to change her anymore.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged them all. "Now let's watch a movie!" Sunako laughed at the queasy look on all of their faces and the scared look plastered on Yuki's.

"I promise I'll pick something mild, with minimal blood and gore." Sunako smiled a real smile this time.

XXX

Sunako could finally go back to being her normal self. But she didn't revert completely. Although she stopped wearing the clothes and makeup they bought for her she continued eating with them and her nosebleeds were completely gone. Of course her somewhat bad attitude was back in full force and her and Kyohei couldn't stop fighting. But it was better. The Landlady still gave them free rent. She wanted Sunako to be a lady, but more then that she wanted her to happy.

XXX

Well now that I've fixed it I hope you'll tell me what you think :)

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
